


The Smol Bean Plant

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: CN: PLANTS, CN: beans, CN: dialogue, CN: dirt, CN: nonproducing plant, Gen, beans, plant - Freeform, smol, smol beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even with this there are some issues, but I have tried my best to warn for them.





	The Smol Bean Plant

Four smol beans on a vine.

 

"u ok uwu"

"I am"

"I am as well"

"We are bathed in sunlight and harmonious"

"we are all ok uwu"

 

And you are okay too, remember that and have an awesome day.


End file.
